Restless Dreams and Fantasies
by Pharaoh Demise
Summary: In her restless dreams,she sees that town,Silent Hill,or rather,she ends up in it. Confused by her sudden good health,Mary looks for her husband.Is it real or is it a fading dream?How much has her life changed...and how much has her beloved changed?
1. The Beginning

EDIT: Combined Chapters 1 and 2.

My first Silent Hill story.

* * *

><p><strong>Restless Dreams and Fantasies<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Mary…_

_Mary… I'm sorry…_

_Oh God… Mary… _

_Forgive me…_

I blinked as dread filled me. The cause of my dread was silly, childish really. Only a young child should have this problem, not a 25 year old married woman. Yet, as I lay in my hospital bed, biting my lip, I contemplated on what to do. Pressure began to prod my sides. I had to go to the bathroom.

I pushed the red button at the tip of my index finger to call the nurse in charge of taking care me. Me, a 25 year old woman. It embarrassed me to no end to feel so useless and inevitably dependent of a younger woman. Don't get me wrong. My nurse, Rachael, is nice to me. She's more patient than the other nurses, but she is only 19 years old, an intern. It must be a pain to have to take care of a rapidly deforming patient that couldn't so much as even chew on her own. It was, in some way better than having my beloved James to take care of me. James…

I haven't seen James in a while.

Groaning after having to push the button five times and still no one to come to aid me, I looked around. I didn't see anyone pass by the window. The pressure grew more painful. I whimpered. What am I to do? I haven't the strength to stand on my own anymore… but I must try. Slowly, I prodded my elbows to give me a boost up. Strangely, my body did not ache nor feel weak. Could it be I'm making progress? I shifted my legs over to the edge of the bed and let them dangle a bit before slowly lowering them down onto the sterile floor. Taking a deep breath, I put some weight onto them. No pain came. Confused now, I gradually stood up. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. I was standing… I was walking… I'm walking!

Letting a sigh of relief, I made my way into the bathroom that was connected to my room.

I was happy, confused and surprised, but happy. I was standing on my own, and without pain. I breathe in sweet air without the agonizing gurgling in my lungs. My skin didn't chafe as I moved my limbs. I even had the strength to look at myself in the mirror and found a healthy, pale and round face staring back at me with wide hazel eyes. The disgusting scabs and bruises were gone, as if my sickness had never occurred. I scowled as doubt began to override the joy.

This had to be a dream.

I pinched myself to see if I woke up. Instead, a throbbing pain stayed in my arm as a small bluish bruise began to form in a tight circle on the spot where I pinched myself. A small, unbelievable laugh slipped out and I sat down on my bed, dumbfounded. A miracle…. Tears slipped out. I couldn't believe it. This was amazing… I had to tell and show James.

I… I had ruined James' life with my sickness. It pained me to see him struggling with the torture of having a terminally ill wife. I think his health is also in danger. He barely ate and lost sleep to the point of no sleep at all. The last times he came to visit, he was wearing the same clothes. They were dirty with God knows what and got filthier with each visit. He was more enigmatic than before, getting deeply lost into thought that it took me more than 10 minutes to snap him out of it. But now, I smiled softly for what seemed for the first time in a long time, we can be together again. We can live together again. We can grow old together like we had planned on our wedding night.

I needed to show my doctor so he can call James.

I stood back up and went to the door. I opened it and peeked outside. The white halls were clear of any people, not even a shadow. No sounds came, only white noise. "Hello?" my voice echoed down the emptiness. I walked out and down the hall. I looked through the windows of the other rooms and saw no patients. I felt fear begin to creep up my spine. Maybe… No, I shook away those bad thoughts, I can't. Not yet.

I made it to the nurse's station and still, no one was here. I bit my lower lip. Could it be…? Could it be that I had finally… ceased to live? I gulped down that harsh possibility. I couldn't die yet… I had to see James one more time… Apologize to him; tell him how much I love him… I just couldn't.

Further down, near the pediatric ward, I heard a girl's laughter. I furrowed my brows. There was someone else with me, hopefully someone who knew what was going on, or at the very least, someone to keep me company.

Hopefully…

I took in a deep breath and walked through the double door. I glanced down the hall. I could hear the laughter bounce off the walls and echo throughout the long halls. Who could it be? It sounded familiar to me… at the moment, nothing came to mind. At the same time, it came off to me as menacing, almost mocking. I continued down the snaking halls.

"N~ngh! Aaa~hh!" A shadow of a woman appeared on the floor. Her mouth opened wider, showing a gap form in the shadow, as she let out another sensual moan. "Ngh~ahhhhh!" I shuddered, and goose bumps involuntarily covered my pale arms. Seconds later, a man's shadow crawled on top of the woman. Their shadows combined to create a blob on the floor. Their moans intensified; the woman's shrill cries overpowered the man's low grunts. My blood began to run cold since most of the blood rushed to my face. I didn't mean to interrupt anything… I gulped as I approached the open room. Maybe I can sneak past them?

I stopped a few inches and took a deep breath. Don't peek, Mary, I told myself, it's rude to look. I slowly advanced forward, trying to ignore the sounds from the room. My eyes began to trail to the room before making them snap forward. The shadows vanished as I reached halfway. That was weird… I turned round the corner.

"NGGGGGHAAAAA~HHHHHH! AH… AH!"

Again? More shadows came from open doors and windows, all in a row and blackened large spots on the otherwise sanitized, pure white tiles.

"NGHHHHH! Ah…AH!... YESSSS~!"

A cacophony of moans and grunt filled the air as more shades joined in. I bit my lip and walked faster.

"JAAAAAAAA~MMMMMM-!"

"AH…AH…AH! JAAAAAA!"

"-EEEEESSSS!"

The hall elongated somehow; it felt like forever to run past it all. As I rushed past the last room, I didn't know why I decided to peek inside the room… But I did.

I turned my head to the right. The room gave out an erotic red light, making it hard to see the figures clearly. To my surprise, a pair of striking blue eyes stared directly at me, as if waiting for me to notice her. Her lush pink lips twitched into a victorious smirk. She was obviously pleased I peeked inside. Her moans grew louder as she tightly wrapped her thin pale arms around the man's neck. This caused the man to thrust into the woman harder and rougher. She moaned louder, never once taking her eyes off of me. This woman… why does she look like me? Her hair was shorter and dyed with pink highlights. But her face was similar to mine, save for the eyes.

My gaze trailed briefly to the man. The man's dirty blond hair hid his eyes, but by just looking at him from the side… He looked awfully familiar… I snapped my gaze back to the front.

I hurried into the elevator before my thoughts deepened further. The elevator was small, even a little cramped with just me in here. It must be a service elevator… I thought only hotels had these. I shrugged.

I pushed the button labeled "L". The elevator groaned and shook dramatically but nothing happened. "Ok…?" I breathed, "Come on elevator… I need to go down, please…" I tried the "1" button. The elevator moaned and shook a little before it began to descend down to the first floor. James… I thought and smiled softly. The doors opened with a ding! and I stepped out.

* * *

><p>I combined chapters 1 and 2 because I had a complaint that I made the 1st chapter short and I could not make the 2nd chapter any longer.<p> 


	2. Always On My Mind James

**Author's Note: I realized that I did not make a disclaimer before. So... I do not own Silent Hill or any of its characters. I do not own any Silent Hill locations or songs. Enjoy.**

"blah"-talking

_blah _- thoughts

_"blah"_-song lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>Restless Dreams and Fantasies <strong>

**Chapter 2**

I stopped and took a long stare at the map of the hospital. I was where I needed to be… but I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I had expected to see "ST. JEROME'S GENERAL HOSPITAL" across the top of the map but instead it read: "BROOKHAVEN HOSPITAL". Where the hell am I? I seized the phone next to the map and held it up to my ear, hoping to hear it working. Nothing. I set it down slowly.

Was I moved here while I was asleep? I wasn't due for any surgery or anything… James and I had investigated which hospital was the best in helping treat my illness and St. Jerome's was the best and most convenient place, so switching to a better hospital is out of the question too. Why am I here?

I felt something tug me out of the thoughts from my sleeves. I glanced down and saw a little blonde girl. Her thick blonde hair was tied back tightly by a high ponytail, leaving her round face and mischievous blue eyes bare. Her lithe arms were hidden behind her back and she swayed back and forth, eagerly watching me. She wore a striped long sleeve shirt underneath a blue overall dress. I blinked in confusion as she grinned at me and stepped back.

"I found you Mary!" she said proudly. "What… who are you?" I asked. She giggled and tugged my sleeve again. "Come on Mary! We need to get out of here. This place is weird," the girl looked around cautiously. I furrowed my brows. The girl walked three steps ahead before turning around and signaling me to come. "What do you mean, and what are you doing here by yourself?" The girl shrugged and opened the double doors. "I don't know," she simply replied.

"Um… Pardon, but it seems that I can't remember your name…" I said sheepishly, "you know mine…" The girl gave me a strange look. "Are you ok, Mary? We always hang out when you're awake. Don't you remember?" she asked. I sighed. "Well, I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I haven't the slightest idea why I'm here."

"I'm Laura!" the girl smiled brightly, "and it's ok, I'll help you remember Mary!" Laura… The name did sound familiar, but I wasn't sure yet, so I continued. "How… what did we do during our time together?" This seemed more appropriate than "How did we meet?" She appeared to be devastated her a bit when I told her that I didn't remember who she was. This seemed to lift up her spirits. "We did lots of things!" Laura eagerly chirped, "you told me stories about yourself when you feel good enough to talk or if your medications don't make you sleepy. We mostly talk but sometimes you play with me and my teddy bear!"

"You love teddy bears," I suddenly stated. I furrowed my brows as she nodded happily. "Yup! You remember me now!"

"…I suppose so," I said slowly. All of a sudden she stopped and turned to me gravely. "It's him," Laura's voice was laced with bitterness, "Mary, you go through the doors while I go distract this idiot away. The exit's through there. We can meet back at the park."

"But…"

"Please! Mary, he can't have you! He doesn't want you like I do!" Laura exclaimed. "Who are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Gooooo!" For a little girl, she managed to push me into the hallway with great strength. The double door slammed shut behind me. "Laura?" I tried to budge open the door to no avail.

I sighed and turned my back to the door. I was in a bright, white walled reception room. The light that entered through the white laced windows illuminated the entire room, bouncing off from the pearl white walls. It was almost blinding. There was only one way out. The two crystal clear doors gave radiant warmth as I approached it, giving me goose bumps as my cold skin melted underneath the light. I had expected the metal bar to be burning hot, but instead, it was a calming warmness that prickled my hand softly long after I pushed the door open and walked out into the barren street.

Wait… I knew this town. I began to get excited. I loved this place. It was so peaceful and lovely here… It's emptier now… Perhaps the townspeople are inside for a religious practice… or something? My excitement waned a little. I looked around as I walked into the main street. The streets were abandoned, all the shops were closed and the townspeople were gone. Bright sunlight beamed through patches in dark clouds floating above the town, still lighting up the streets as if it were a normal day… James and I made so many memories here… but I also began noticing symptoms of my sickness here… Silent Hill.

I need to find James. Could he be here? Is he waiting for me? A dark voice whispered into my ear. _"No… he left you in the hospital, didn't he?"_

I bit my lip. "James… why won't you come?" I whispered softly. I walked further down the street when a sign caught my eye. It was blinking in a neon pink light and the letters curved together to form: "HEAVEN'S NIGHT". What an odd name… but the building is lit and I hear music playing from within. It wouldn't hurt to investigate.

As I approached Heaven's Night, the song became clearer and softer.

"_Maybe I didn't love you…_

_And maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quiet as good as I should have…_

_Always… Always on my mind…"_

The building was large and salmon colored. A dim pink light created a pale halo around the wooden door and semi-draped windows. As I opened the door, the stench of sex and alcohol penetrated my nostrils. I cringed. I've always hated that smell. It was too bitter and pungent. Now that I think about it… James' breath is beginning to have a hint of alcohol whenever he comes visit me in the hospital… Hopefully, now that I am better, he will stop drinking.

Hopefully.

"_Tell, tell me_

_Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_Give, give me_

_One more chance to keep you satisfied…"_

The music continues to play softly now from an unknown source. I see no one at the bar so I try opening the doors. The door I assume leads to the manager's room is locked so I try the other door. I walk into a hall but see nothing either. "Hello?" I call out, "is anyone here?" I hear shuffling from one of the rooms. "Hello?" the shuffling abruptly stops. I stop in front of a door with a large star on it. Though the paint job was eroding, I could still make out the name on the star sign. In large, cursive letters similar to the neon sign outside, a name was written in magenta letters.

MARIA

I knock on the door slowly, hoping there was someone inside. Someone hurried past the door, casting a shadow from under the door. "Um… sorry to intrude, but I'm lost. Please, can you open the door?" my question was met with silence. I sighed.

I wonder… My friends always joked when a woman can't pleasure her husband anymore, the first place he goes to is to one of these brothels for women with exotic names like Crystine and Belize. I've been sick for almost three years now… because of my sickness, James and I could not do much together as a couple. I was so sick that he could not even touch me without hurting me even when his fingertips barely grazed my skin. Three years of being loyal to a sick wife and unable to make love to her must have been so hard on James… He gave up so much for me. I wonder if a brothel is the reason why his clothes reek of alcohol… I wonder if he visited someone like MARIA to release his needs...

_You know Mary… You know that this is true…_

My heart tightened at this thought.

A door creaked behind me, startling me completely. "!" I jumped slightly and stared at the opened door in confusion. "H-Hello?" I edged towards the door, "I-I'm lost… is anyone there?" No one, again. Was my mind playing tricks on me? But how can a door open by itself? I didn't feel a draft when I walked past it.

I approach it and see that there was an alley that led back onto the streets. I look behind me to MARIA's door and walk outside once more.

"_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on… on my mind"_

* * *

><p><em>In case you were wondering, the song is Always On My Mind from Silent Hill: Shattered Memories.<em>


End file.
